


A+ Student

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Dean Winchester is Sixteen Years Old, Fluff, Glory Hole, Human Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Smut, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean plays a risky game at the local gloryhole.





	A+ Student

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 22 (gloryholes and student/teacher).   
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: slick 
> 
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

The bathroom was clean, for what it was. Dean tapped his fingers against his bare knees, slick dribbling from his hole as he waited, eyes glued to the small cut in the stall wall.

It was a stupid idea. He was sixteen and he could ruin his life if he wasn’t careful. But he was a fucking horny teen and no one in this craphole of a town his father had forced them to move to was even worth showing his ass to, let alone giving permission to fuck it. 

Remove the face, remove the issue. One of them had to have a decent cock. That’s what Dean was betting on as he waited at the gloryhole.

Twenty minutes of waiting and Dean was about ready to give up. The stall door opened though, and the telltale sign of a zipper dropping filled the silence. Dean reached out, putting one finger through the hole in a beckon. 

“Omega?”

Fuck — he sounded older. And sexy.

“Yessir. Wanna fuck me?”

“You clean?”

“Yessir.”

There was silence for a moment. “How old are you?”

“Just turned eighteen yesterday,” Dean lied easily.

Another moment of silence and Dean worried the guy was gonna turn him down. Then the guy stepped forward, slipping his cock through the hole. And what a beautiful cock it was. Dean sank to his knees, the concrete cold when he connected. He barely noticed however, his focus solely on the thick ridges, skin just loose enough around the base to give away that his knot was going to be huge. 

Dean wrapped his mouth around it, a swell of pride rising in his chest when the stranger gasped. He used every trick he knew, his tongue laving over the curves and silken tip. When the stranger began to pant softy, his hips jerking forward, Dean pulled back.

“You ready for my ass?”

“Get it over here,” the stranger said, his cock twitching as if in agreement. 

Dean rose and turned, reaching back to guide the stranger’s cock into his ass. They both moaned and Dean began to thrust back, his hips slapping against the stall wall. The risk made it so much better for Dean. A stranger he’d never see again, bare and raw, willing to bet everything on the chance that maybe, just maybe, the stranger wouldn’t get lucky. Wouldn’t knock him up without even knowing it. 

The stranger’s knot began to swell quickly, catching on Dean’s fluttering rim. Dean braced himself on the other side of the stall, moaning as loud as he could. The stranger moaned as well, his fist connecting hard enough to shake the stall. 

“How long do you knot?” Dean panted.

“Fifteen to twenty, fuck, you’re tight,” the stranger groaned.

“Tighter around your knot.”

The stranger began to thrust forward, the bathroom noisy now with the sound of their fucking. His knot swelled enough that it was difficult to pull out. It wasn’t too long before he slammed in once more, tying them on opposite sides of the wall as he began to come, filling Dean’s ass. 

Dean came untouched, his cock spilling onto the floor. 

“Come on,” Dean huffed, “fill me up. So fucking hot, sir— gimme it all.” 

The stranger’s cock throbbed inside him, coming more than Dean thought possible. Even with the swell of his knot, slick and come dribbled out of his hole, running down his legs in hot streaks.

As soon as his knot went down, the stranger pulled out. Dean scrambled for his plug, pushing it up his sore ass to hold the come inside.

“I’m here every Saturday at seven,” the stranger with the gravelly voice said. “Be here and I’ll give you another load.”

Dean whimpered. “Yessir.”

 

And so it went. Every Saturday, Dean found himself hanging off a stranger’s knot, his ass aching while the stranger filled him with come. They never exchanged names - though the stranger had taken to calling him his naughty pet, a name Dean openly loved.

 

Two months and eight knots later, Dean stared at the rest on the counter. His stomach was twisted up in knots, and not because he’d spent the last few mornings puking. He was due to start school in 3 days, and his luck had finally run out. 

Dean’s cock swelled. He’d fucked the stranger just an hour ago, and now reached back and pulled his trusty plug free. Come dribbled out of his abused ass as he began to jerk off, his other fingers slipping into his hole.

This would be his last load from the mystery man. They’d never exchange names or see faces, and Dean’s stomach would swell with pups. He’d be branded as a school slut. His father would be furious, but as Dean’s cock squirted onto the floor, he couldn’t bring himself to care. This is what he’d wanted, the game he’d been playing, and he won. 

 

Dean knew he wasn’t showing on the first day of school, he wouldn’t be for quite some time. But he still felt dirty and naughty and slutty. There was a part of him that was terrified, being a sixteen year old, single omega with pups was scary - but it was a part of the risk. He knew he had a decent job, and he wanted to stay in school. His dad may have some choice words, but his brother would still care for him and help him. And he’d give his pups a better life than he and Sam had been given. That, Dean determined, was most important. 

As he went through his classes, that small smile when others stared at him as the freaky new kid, he wondered about the pup - or pups growing in him now. He barely noticed the room or name on the door when he entered his English class and found a seat, pulling out a notebook in case the teacher was a stickler and wanted notes taken day one. He didn’t notice anything, in fact, until his teacher spoke.

“Good afternoon, guys. I’m Castiel Novak, but you can all call me Cas. I know English is a boring subject to a lot of you, and I do hope to change that.”

The mystery man. Dean’s head snapped up, slick loosening his hole like a Pavlovian response to the voice of his gloryhole lover alone. Of all the fucking Alphas— And, Dean realized as Cas walked up and down the rows of students — he was fucking handsome. His eyes were piercing, chips of blue that made Dean’s stomach do little flips when they met. There was no way he’d know him. Unless— 

Cas’ nostrils flared, his gaze zoning in on Dean as understanding dawned in his expression. Dean hung his head, his stomach doing dangerous flips. 

Cas recovered quickly, hiding his stutter in a cough. He walked up to the front of the room and began calling out names, assuring students this would be the only time he’d take roll. Dean considered not answering when his name was called, but what good would that do. Instead he just raised his hand at his name, eyes still glued to the sheet of paper on his desk. 

Which is where his gaze remained the entire class. His cheeks burned whenever Cas neared him, that voice making him worry he’d have a wet spot by the time he had leave. At least it was his last class of the day. He could rush out and get home without anyone noticing. 

The bell finally rang and Dean scrambled up, shoving things in his bag as quick as he could manage. 

“Dean Winchester. Stay for a moment,” Cas’ voice cut across the room. The other students went silent, all staring at Dean. His cheeks burned redder as he sank back into his seat. He could hear murmurs about him as the other students filed out. 

When they were alone, Cas rose and shut the door. He approached Dean, sitting on the desk in front of his desk. 

“I believe we know each other.” 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean mumbled.

“You do. Because I recognize your voice. And your scent. And you recognize mine. I could smell it the second I came in.”

Dean shifted, crossing his arms. “So what?”

“You said you were eighteen. You’re what, sixteen?”

Dean nodded.

“What do we do about this, Mr. Winchester.”

“I don’t know. I— I’ll transfer schools.”

“No, that’s ridiculous. We’re both mature here. We’ll just have to handle it.”

“We can’t,” Dean whispered. 

“Why do you say that?” The soothing tone of Cas’ voice was almost irritating. Dean felt his eyes welling up with tears.

“The other students are gonna smell you on me.”

“Dean, I will not be continuing this trust now that the truth has come out.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then they won’t smell me. I mean unless of course—“ 

Dean looked up, his eyes burning. Cas’ face sank. “You’re—“

“I found out the last day we met. I wasn’t gonna tell him— you. Just deal with it. But now—“

“Now it’s a bit more serious, yes.” Cas cleared his throat. He stood and walked to the front of the room, scribbling something on a piece of paper and bringing it back to Dean. 

“I’m sure you need to get home. Come over tonight, if you can. This is my fault too, we’ll figure something out, okay?”

Dean frowned a little and looked back up at Cas. “Really?” 

“You’re my student. And — Well — the carrier of my pups. We’ll figure out a way to make it work, Dean.”


End file.
